


What Do You Remember?

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutting, Death, Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: “Can I ask you something? Just before we leave.” I ask.“What is it?” They sound bothered by my asking.“What do you remember about yourself?”(BokuAka)





	1. Death Is Here

I was just walking back from my Volleyball game. We had almost won, which had been fun at the end, because even though we didn’t win, we still had fun. We were playing against the crows. Hinata landed the last blow, and he was out cold afterwards.   
I continued on, taking my time and looking around. I hummed a melody, making it up as I went.   
A shadow figure was ahead of me, and I picked up the pace, wondering if it was someone I know. I would love to walk with someone other than being alone in the night.   
I caught up to them, and they stopped. Turning around, I could see a sharp weapon.  
“I am glad I found you. I have an appointment with you tonight.”  
“Do you know me?” I shuddered at the sound of the voice. It was strong and calm, yet scary and soft.   
“I am Death, Bokuto, and today I will take you with me.” Death spoke.  
I was shocked. Am I going to die tonight?  
“Can I ask you something? Just before we leave.” I ask.   
“What is it?” They sound bothered by my asking.   
“What do you remember about yourself?” I can tell they had never heard that before, I just hope they don’t freak out.


	2. My Tale

I was maybe 15 when I started getting depressed. I had been getting beaten by my mother, she’s an alcoholic.   
She had busted into my bedroom, where I was reading. She was holding a leather belt. I didn’t see her in time to protect myself, which resulted in cuts and bruises, along with my broken hand. I couldn’t deal with this anymore, so I cried my life out.  
I was in so much pain when I woke in the middle of the night. I could have ran away, but that wouldn’t fix anything. I could have turned her in for this and keep living, but I couldn’t bring myself to that. So I search for my blade, and once I found it, I pulled up my jacket sleeve. I wasn’t intending to end myself just yet, so I cut long on my legs, my arms had wide marks. I walked over to the window and sat on the ledge. We had an 8th level apartment, and my window was open at night. So I took the blade and cut deep into my wrist, and leaned back when I had spots in my vision. I fell, but didn’t feel anything. I was just about to sleep, when I heard a voice. ‘Do you want to be special. And trusted, and in control. I nodded as best as possible.  
‘You are the king of the throne! Welcome home!’ It cheered when I awoke. I was sitting in a throne. People were gathered to see me, and I couldn’t understand why. They cheered for me.   
‘Welcome home, Death.’


	3. Relization

Why would this happen to him? What God would allow this. How could he have deserved this? I couldn’t see why adults would want to hurt children, especially their own. It’s not right.

“I’m so sorry this had to happen to you. I would never see a way an adult or parent would be able to hurt their own kid in that way.” I reached for him, pulling him into a hug. I pat him on the back, letting him relax. I felt a dampness on my chest, so I guess he was crying. 

“It’s all gonna be okay, it’ll get better soon.” I whispered. He looked up at me.

“Call me Akaashi. Please. You should live, stay on the Earth.” Akaashi told. He stood on his own, and pulled away from me.

“Please come back and visit me. I would love to see you when you want to talk, Akaashi-san.” I told him, and he nodded. He flashed away, and I went on my way. I knew this was my most lucky day of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can do anything you want from then on, if you would like to continue the story. Please just give credit to this if you do. Thank you. :)


End file.
